


【代发】嫁入高门的男人

by Pink_up



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_up/pseuds/Pink_up
Relationships: 宁羞
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【代发】嫁入高门的男人

醒过来的那一刻，姜承録有些慌乱，尤其是他看见抱着他的人是高振宁。

他不知道要怎么叫醒高振宁。

现在的情形是他无论如何也想不到的。

明明他的结婚对象是高家的小姐，但是新婚之夜突然变成了高家的少爷高振宁。

尤其是他们现在还躺在一张床上。高振宁从他醒来的那一刻还没有松手，他就这样被高振宁抱着睡了整晚。

他长这么大还没有同别人这么亲密过。两人虽然没有说肌肤相亲，但一想到他们昨晚就是这样同床共枕呼吸交融，姜承録还是有些难为情。

尤其是两个大男人，早上难免有些状况。他被高振宁顶在腰上的东西弄得面红耳赤。

这样想着，姜承録越发的不好意思了。

“大早上的你喘什么。”高振宁眼睛没睁开，声音还有些沙哑。

这人的呼吸弄得他很不舒服。

都是男人，不是很正常么。一副不经人事的样子，稍微撩拨一下就忍不住了。

“我……”姜承録见他醒了，微微挣扎着想要起身。

高振宁却不依。大手直接握住姜承録的腰，一下就把人从床边重新揽进自己怀里。姜承録还是这么瘦，再一摸，腰上也是没什么肉。

高振宁揉搓着他的腰，手劲逐渐大了起来。

高振宁不摸还好，姜承録的痒痒肉就在腰上，被那么摸摸捏捏，他就有些受不住了。

“啊…唔……”姜承録忍得太难受，一时没注意，颤栗地叫出了声。

完了。

姜承録胸前一起一伏地大喘着气。自己怎么这么容易就受不住了，高振宁肯定觉得我和那些整天想着睡男人的女人一样，淫荡又下贱。

可是他现在这样，被高振宁当成女人一样用，自己似乎还有了反应，不就和那些人一样么。

他把头低低地埋下去。

高振宁此时却得寸进尺，他不停地揉捏着姜承録，还故意挺了两下腰。

姜承録根本不敢动。高振宁力气很大，一只手握住他的腰，仿佛稍微用点劲就能把自己的腰掐断。偏偏高振宁还不依不饶，他们的睡衣都是定制的丝绸面料，很薄也很滑，所以姜承録明显能感觉对方的“东西”在自己腹部耸动，每一下都让他战栗不止。

最主要的是，他好像也有反应了。

姜承録不敢出声，只是死死地夹着腿，任由高振宁和他的“东西”在自己身上胡作非为。

他本来就有些怕痒，更何况对方还不紧不慢地在自己小腹上磨蹭。

姜承録知道自己的脸肯定熟透了，又羞又臊。

“不叫了？”高振宁的声音在他听来说不出的性感。

求您了，别说了。姜承録在自己心中默默地哀求。可是听着对方刺耳的嘲讽，他又多了些说不出的快感。

他知道自己被高振宁蹭的起了反应，却不敢动作太明显，只能贴着床缓缓蹭着。

姜承録的耳边充斥着高振宁满是情欲的呼吸声。他被高振宁紧紧抱住，那人的下面还贴着他的小腹，模仿性‖‖交的动作抽插着。

姜承録被高振宁这一套撩拨的不行，死死地咬住嘴唇，偶尔露出些细碎的呻吟。下面也涨的难受，只能通过摩擦床铺来减轻痛苦。

突然，原本放在他腰肢的大手一移，握在姜承録已经勃起的 上。

“啊！”姜承録叫出了声。声音高亢中又带着些被情欲折磨的低哑。

高振宁并没有用力，甚至还没有替姜承録安抚一下久久不被疏解的欲望。

姜承録射了他一手。

高振宁是想笑他来着。但是怀里的人已经没忍住开始抽泣了。


End file.
